


"You Cold?"

by intoner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner/pseuds/intoner
Summary: The girls in the Troupe have to figure out a way to stay warm in their freezing hideout.





	"You Cold?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was drunk and not much effort was put into editing. I Am So Sorry if you notice any big errors

There never were many standards with hideouts for the troupe. The only real requirement was to be isolated enough from the rest of the world so no one would bother them. But this hideout was colder than most; whenever Machi breathed she could see a puff of white smoke near her mouth. She almost wished they had chosen a different place to stay at.

“You cold?” 

Machi’s mind was too iced out to have realized Shizuku entered the room until she spoke up. “I’m fine.”

“Really? You’re shaking.”

“I’m not,” in retaliation she crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Oh, I see.” To Machi’s surprise she didn’t press the issue. All she did was find a corner in the room to sit down in.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting down.”

“I know that but… Why..?”

“It’s too cold to do anything. I’ll just try to warm up here.” She cupped her hands and brought them to her lips, trying to warm up with her breath. “...I think I’m just making myself colder through this though.”

Machi sighs before joining her in the corner. “No way we can get warm here without a heat source.”

“Hm… Maybe we should ask Feitan to use his nen?”

“No. We aren’t about to burned to a crisp over a little cold.”

“Oh. I guess that’s fair.”

The door opened and Pakunoda’s voice rang throughout the room, “What are you two doing huddled in that corner?”

Instead of answering the question Shizuku only greeted her, “Hi Paku.” 

Being the responsible one, Machi told her their intentions. “We’re thinking of how to warm up.”

“Sounds interesting,” she joined the two on the ground. “What ideas have you had so far?”

“I suggested getting Feitan to help, but Machi disagreed.”

“He’d burn the whole place down!” 

Pakunoda nodded in agreement with Machi, “That’s true. I don’t think we can meet the requirements to activate his nen anyways.”

“We could just run away before he heats the place up.” 

Machi immediately shut down Shizuku’s idea. “We are not doing that.”

“Hmm… It’s still cold though. And I couldn’t find a heater anywhere.” 

“Did you search for some blankets?” Machi asked.

“...Oh!” Shizuku exclaimed as if it was the first time she had heard of such a thing.

“You didn’t forget blankets exist, did you..?” 

“No. It just didn’t occur to me to look for one.”

“...” Machi had no reply. She was astonished by Shizuku’s airheadedness. 

“That shouldn’t be a problem at all,” Pakunoda stood up and grabbed a sheet of fabric left on some furniture in the room. “I’m not sure if it was meant to be a blanket, but it’ll work all the same.”

“It looks dusty, should we really bother with it?”

“I can take care of that,” Shizuku got on her feet and brought out Blinky. “Blinky, suck up all the dust from this sheet.” A quick  _ gyu-gyu  _ and the conjured vacuum got to work. 

Pakunoda commented on Shizuku’s resourcefulness, “There’ll be no problems now. Thank you, Shizuku.” 

“Don’t thank me. Blinky did all the work.” 

“Well then, thank you Blinky.”

A final  _ gyu-gyu  _ from Blinky and the vacuum disappeared. “It’s all clean, so we can wrap this around us.” Shizuku grabbed the end of the sheet Pakunoda wasn’t holding. 

“You two look ridiculous holding that together,” Machi told them.

“Don’t complain. We’re trying to keep you from freezing,” Pakunoda said as she began walking towards Machi with Shizuku. 

“This way none of us turn into popsicles,” Shizuku was the first to sit back down and wrap the sheet around herself and Machi. 

Pakunoda followed suit, “Isn’t this better?”

“I won’t argue with either of you.”

“But you were arguing with me on getting Feitan to help.”

Machi gave Shizuku a stare, “Don’t bring this up again.”

Immune to Machi’s intense gaze, she complied with the request without a fight. “Fine, I won’t.”

“It’s smart for us to stay here like this. Our body heat can help each other stay warm.”

“I do feel warmer sitting between you two.”

“That’s right, Machi’s probably the one recieving the most warmth since she’s between us.” Upon realization, Shizuku moved herself and lied down across the other two’s laps. 

“Shizuku?” Pakunoda asked, “What are you doing?” 

“This way I can get both of you to keep me warm.”

“Oh, right,” Pakunoda just smiled and nodded, going along with her antics. 

“I don’t understand you sometimes,” Machi gave a tired look and put her hand on Shizuku’s head. “Even your hair is cold.”  _ But it’s still soft as ever _ , she thought to herself. 

“See? I need more heat than either of you.”

“Don’t use that as an excuse to lie on me and Paku.”

“But it’s true!” Shizuku turned her head to face Machi, frowning like she’d been scolded. 

“You know I can’t say anything when you make that face…” 

“That’s why I’m doing it.”

“I don’t mind you on my lap. I’m sure Machi doesn’t either. Right?” 

“...Right.” 

“It’s settled then.” Shizuku yawned and turned on her back, “This cold is making me sleepy.” 

“Same here,” Machi yawned as well. 

“Both of you are going to make me yawn too.” 

“You can’t fight in the inevitable, Paku,” Shizuku told her. 

“I suppose you’re right,” she yawned and put her head on Machi’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for a nap.”

“No complaints from me,” Machi leaned her head on Pakunoda’s in response. 

“Goodnight,” Shizuku shut her eyes.

“It’s barely the afternoon.” 

“Okay, and?” 

“Goodnight, Shizuku,” Pakunoda told her.

“You just can’t bring yourself to correct her, can you?” 

“It’s hard when she’s so cute,” she answered. 

Machi looked down at the already sleeping Shizuku, “...Well, you aren’t wrong.”


End file.
